Pledge Eternity To Me
by The Sins Of Fate
Summary: A story of Tragedy.... "Do you love me Ikuto?" Hurt.. "No." Dispare... "No! AMU! NO! Come back! NO! Come back to me!" Betrayal... "I-Ikuto?" Magic... "Don't ever leave me again!" And a love that can overcome anything 'For you... For you Ikuto...' Amuto
1. Prologue

**Hi! I was watching an Amuto vid on YouTube and this suddenly popped into my head. It's something like a mixture of Listen to Your Heart, She will be Loved, My Immortal and several other songs I was listening to while writing this. **

**Anyway, this is NOT a one shot. I repeat, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!! It is also not going to end in sorrow!! There will be a happy ending, with the Main Charas' STILL ALIVE (maybe) This will be in two time first (This Chapter) and the last Chapters will be the current day and all the others between will be in the past. **

**This fic is for Rachael Price (Shadows Wars Warrior) -I hope you like it Rae onee-chan- ;p**

**Thank you! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki at all. They both belong to their respective Owner.**

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The soft dripping of the ruby red liquid was clam, steady, peaceful almost, lulling me gently into a haze of fragile darkness. I sat there, motionless, in a pool of scarlet blood, staring at the girl in the mirror across me. Her golden honey eyes were blank, silent and lifeless, long dried tears trailing down her cheeks. Her hair was long, pooling around her in the dark crimson liquid, with black ribbons wrapped around the soft pink locks. She was staring at me, sitting on her knees, with long trails of blood flowing down her arms, smeared on her lips and dripping down her chin. Her snow white dress, laced with once-pink ribbons was torn, charred and stained in dark liquid and her wide, feathery white wings broken and ripped, it's feathers pulled out and drenched in blood. A jeweled dagger lay at her knees in front of her, both it's handle and blade stained in the same crimson liquid that surrounded her.

The sight of her made me want to scream, shout, anything to get rid of this suffocating agony that embraced me so tenderly. _Like HE did.... embracing me... when no one else would... _I blinked slowly, fresh tears forming in my golden, lifeless eyes now slowly filling with sorrow, and she did too, tears forming in her own eyes. But he was gone. He could never come back to me. THEY were gone too. My dear, dear friends... my guardians sent from heaven, unlocked by my heart... were gone... gone forever... They were gone because of me...

"Why? What did I ever do?! Why?! WHY?!! Please! Tell me.. why...!" I sobbed, my tears spilling down my cheeks and dripping down my chin, mingling with the blood. The girl in the mirror copied me. But she was not me. I was not like her... I was not. Never... We were different, too different. She was innocent, pure, the one I wanted to be like, the girl I was before I was snatched away. Her eyes seemed to be telling me that I was wrong, so sympathetic and kind, yet still so lifeless, so blank. Like a doll. Yes. That was what she was. A glass doll. Fragile and delicate. I would never again be who I was in the past. I would never be Amulet Angel again. I could not be anything, not Amulet Heart, or Spade, or even Amulet Clover or Devil. No. I was a Lost Child now. Just like Dia said.

_But why would you do that? Follow what Dia said, when HE tried so hard to save you? _My traitorous thoughts, rebellious, as I was before. Was it really my thoughts? I don't know anymore...I can't tell anything now. But it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does today. This day is both my last and my first. I would not let myself cause the people dear to me so much misery, so much pain and suffering, ever again. I would end it... now... today...

Slowly, trembling, I reached for the dagger that lay before me. I held it close to my heart like he had held me, letting the warm, wet blood that covered the dagger run down my arms. My eyes were blank, I knew, all traces of sanity leaving me. All the hurt, sadness, regret, sorrow and hatred gathered and focused on this one moment.

_Ikuto... For you Ikuto..._

I dragged the bade across my wrist, watching in fascination as the blood, my life's blood, ran down my wrist dripping in long rivers onto the already blood covered floor. The girl in the mirror seemed to be crying silently, as the blood dripped off her wrist too, all her barriers down, laid bare for me to see. Is this how people looked before they were about to die? Funny, why didn't I feel any pain? I was certain if you dragged a dagger across your wrist in a killing stroke, it was supposed to hurt. I nearly laughed out loud. Oh dear, it seemed me dying had finally driven me mad...

Dizziness hit me in a wild wave of nausea, nearly causing me to fall over and puke. I chuckled softly. It meant that I was finally going to die. Darkness nibbled at my vision, chewing at the corners, bright spots dancing before me. I swayed gently, feeling the unmistakable presence of Death in the room. How could I not recognize Death when he had snatched so many of my dear beloved ones? My breathing grew ragged, my throat could not draw in anymore air... I felt weak, faint, _dead... _I was going to die this time no doubt...

She was crying, the girl across me, no doubt about that too. Poor girl. Why was she crying when I was about to be set free? Free from all the sins, regret and shattered dreams that held me down? Poor girl. I sighed softly, and nearly collapsed, my head lolling weakly against my shoulders.

"AMU!!"

Who was that? I could not see.. my vision was blurry and dark, my mind was fogged. I fell into someone's arms. He, or she, was screaming something, roughly shaking me, wet drops spattering my face. Why was he, or she doing that? It was annoying. Yet, the person seemed so familiar, so _kind_ and _loving_. Ikuto? No... it could not be him...

Suddenly my vision went bright, pure, shocking white and I saw _Him_. My Ikuto. He was beautiful as always, but his eyes were sorrowful, and tears spilling down fast. I tried to smile and tried to reach for him, but my body would not move. I felt like my limbs had been turned into lead, heavy and unyeiding. But it did not matter anyway. I would be with him soon... The darkness came back and I felt myself being pulled from my body, towards a white light in the world of darkness... Goodbye, my beloved... I am coming to you at last, Ikuto....

Wait for me.... Alright?...

* * *

**Well? Did you guys like it? I hope so. Review and tell me if you want me to continue it! Ja ne!**

**- ;p  
**


	2. The Confusion

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you all so, so much for the awesome reviews! Thanks to you guys and Rae-chan, I was able to finish the second chapter in no time at all! Thank you!! I hope you like it even though I think I am not that great a writer.... Anyway, a special thanks to:**

**_gingham-penguin_**

**_NyammiToast_**

**_Atsuko Tenshi_**

**_anikeluver714_**

**_EmikoHoshio _**

**and, of course, **

**_S_****_hadow Wars Warrior_**

**Thank you for supporting me! This chapter is for you guys! Enjoy and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Tadase... Ikuto.... Don't leave me.... No... No... Don't go... Please...._

_Come...back...to me... Please.... Ikuto... Ikuto... Please..._

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright. I was drenched in cold sweat, my sheets tangled around me. The faint tingling of the dream was fresh in my mind, icy dread steeping through me. Warning me of something to come. I chuckled slightly. I must be going paranoid, thinking that my dreams were _warning_ me. As if that could ever happen...right?

"Amu-chan?"

One of my charas, Miki, had cracked her egg open and was peering sleepily at me, her sleep-hazed eyes both worried and curious. "Is something wrong, Amu-chan?" she continued, growing increasingly worried by the second. I smiled at her, my eyes twinkling. She was so sweet sometimes. "I'm fine, Miki. You should go back to sleep, alright? I don't want you to be so sleepy that you can hardly keep your eyes open tomorrow, okay?" I said softly, smiling at her. Miki nodded, obviously tired. "Goodnight, Amu-chan," she said, "And, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I blinked. Was I that obvious? Miki seemed to read my mind, since she smiled comfortingly and said to me, "You're not that obvious, Amu-chan, I just know you really well." I smiled at her, a real smile. "Thank you, Miki," I whispered, patting her head, giggling slightly as she pouted. "Goodnight, Amu-chan!" She grinned. "Goodnight, Miki," I replied, watching as she tucked herself into her egg and drifted to sleep.

Smiling, I rested my head onto my own pillow, letting myself drift into my dreams once more. Poor me, I never imagined that starting from the very next day, my whole life would spiral into complete and utter disaster.

"WAAH! I'm late!!" I probably awakened the whole neighborhood with my screaming every single morning. But it wasn't my fault! It was the clock's fault! Blame it, not me! It was a normal morning though. Miki painting and watching in amusement, Su in her own little world, Ran cheering me on in my face, and me, trying (in vain) to get my shirt over my head and wear my socks at the same time. Life was good!

"Amu! There's a boy here to see you!" See, the usual stuff. My mother yelling excitedly that there was a boy here to see me and my father moaning about growing up too fast- Hold on- rewind, A BOY was here to see ME?!

"WHAT?!"

I was pretty sure I sounded like a rhino, stomping down those stairs so fast my charas were left in the dust.

* * *

I have no idea how I got into this situation but I can't say I regret it. Here I was walking to school with TADASE! Alone! Waah! I'm so embarrassed! There he was, beautiful as usual, but there was something off about that smile. Its seemed kind of forced, untrue. Not as charming and warm as it usually was. Even our lighthearted conversation wasn't as lighthearted as it was supposed to be. A strange, hollow kind of aura hung about around Tadase. I shrugged it off as paranoia. How could there be anything wrong with Tadase? I must be sick or something... maybe I caught a cold? Yeah, that must be it... But still, that aura was there, clear as daylight, reflected in his normally kind, caring reddish-brown eyes. Depression. Hopelessness. Then again, I could be just paranoid...right?

School passed by pretty uneventfully. Even so, both Rima and Kukai had that same look in their eyes that Tadase had. Now I was sure that something was going on. Rima would never look that way, not too me. I could see right through her, to the real Rima inside. Kukai seemed to avoid me too, dodging around me in the corridors and halls. They were hiding something from me, something I should have known but didn't. I was hurt. Why would they hide something from me? They were my dearest friends, I would trust them with my life. But yet they hid things from me. My steps slowed down and my eyes started to fill with tears. How could they? Angrily, I wiped the oncoming tears roughly away from my eyes, forcing myself to walk faster. Maybe another X-egg? Was Ikuto behind it? Ikuto... I had not heard from him in almost two weeks.... I hope he's alright... NO! I was not worried about Ikuto! No, not at all...Gaah! My thoughts were straying again! That's it! I've made up my mind! I would go to the usual garden and ask them to tell me what was going on! If they refused to answer me, I would make them! How dare they not tell me anything about the X-eggs or Ikuto?! "ALRIGHT! Guardians, here I come!" I cried, speeding myself up. I did not notice the two dark indigo-blue eyes following my every move or the long black car that trailed after me not far behind.

* * *

Here I was, at the Royal Garden. Miki and Su had flown off, probably with Keseki and the others. But not Ran. She sat on my shoulder, her legs dangling and her ponytail brushing my cheek in soft, timely motions as we walked into the Garden, towards the table set for us Guardians. Tadase, Rima and Kukai were already there, discussing something, their faces grim, sadness carved onto them. They did not seem to hear me come in. They kept of whispering, in hushed voices, grim and urgent. Curious, I walked slowly, silently towards them, catching snippets of their conversation.

"... No! That's not right! We can't keep it from Amu-chan! No!" Rima seemed to be in near tears, clutching onto Tadase's sleeve in a desperate, pleading attempt. Kukai looked angry, his fists clenched together. Tadase shook his head. " No. We cannot tell her. How will she react if she finds out tha-"

"How will I react if I find out what, Tadase-kun?" I cut him midway, my mouth twisted into a fake sweet smile, my voice low with barely concealed venom. "Amu-chan!" They all gasped, shocked. Huh. I guess they really had no idea I was there. "Well, Tadase-_kun_?" I asked, demanded, sweetly smiling all the way, stepping slowly up to him. Ran tugged at a lock of my pink hair in anticipation of the blow-up that was sure to come soon. "Amu-chan.." she whispered softly, so soft I could barely hear her. I said nothing. The Guardians looked at me sadly, regretfully. I hated it. I hated being looked at as if I was a creature they should all pity and feel sorry for. What were they sorry for anyway? Certainly not for keeping things from me. I know I was being spiteful, but it _hurt_. It hurt feeling as if you were not trusted enough when you trusted them so fully. It hurt feeling as if you were betrayed. It hurt a lot.

Rima stepped forward, unlatching herself from the death-grip she had on Tadase's sleeve. "Amu-chan, I'm sorry!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. I snorted in hurtful laughter. "Yeah right. Sorry for what? For keeping things away from me? Your best friend, Rima, _your_ _best friend_. How could you?" I said bitterly, my eyes the only thing showing the true hurt I felt. Rima looked as if she had been slapped in the face. It hurt me inside, to see her like that, and the small, kind part of me protested of her being treated so. But the part that was angry at her, angry at the Guardians was bigger. I could not afford to be so _kind_, so_ forgiving_. Not if I wanted to find out what they were hiding.

"What are you hiding from me? What is it? Is it an X-egg? Easter? Or is it Ikuto?" I said the last bit softly, my hair covering my eyes, refusing to show them how I felt. "No! No, Amu-chan, it's nothing like tha-"

"Then what is it?! Why don't you trust me?! Why? Why...." I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks, my fists clenched and my shoulders shaking. "Why?..." I whispered. "Amu-chan..." It was Kukai. He had not said anything at all during this time. Him and Tadase. Rima was crying now, softly, but I could hear her gentle sobs. "And where's Yaya? Out doing something for your _secret plans_?" I said angrily, bitterly, _hurtfully_. The Guardians flinched. "Amu-chan... Yaya is not coming here today.... Not for a long, long time. Because... because...." It was Tadase now, his face sorrowful. "Well?" I prodded.

"Amu... Yaya's not coming here today because...because Yaya is missing...."

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and tell me! Thanks!**

**- Sins Of Fate**


	3. The Truth

**Hi-hi! It's me again! I hope you like this chapter, I put a lot of effort into this part. Originally, it was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half. Thank you all, my dear reviewers, your support really helps me get the will to continue!! Arigato, minna-san!  
**

**This chappie is for all the people who put me on story alert, reviewed, put me on their favs list and/or C2 list (Thank you!) and of course, Rae onee-chan!**

**To all these people, thank you for reviewing:**

_**EmikoHoshiko- **_**Thank you for reviewing BOTH chappies! It makes me so happy! Review once more and the next chappie is for you! ;P**

_**Random-Bubbles159**_

_**Foxgrl18**_

_**kimko-chan**_

_**BlueAmuto**_

**_gingham-penguin_**

**_NyammiToast_**

**_Atsuko Tenshi_**

**_anikeluver714_**

**_EmikoHoshio _**

**and, of course, **

**_S_****_hadow Wars Warrior_**

**Enjoy! And Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_"Amu... Yaya's not coming here today because...because Yaya is missing...."_

I felt like I had been hit by a two-ton rock, reality crashing down angrily onto me. I could not breathe, my throat tight. My eyes were wide with shock, I knew. I must have looked comical then. "W-what?" I choked out, my mouth dry and rough like sandpaper. The Guardians' eyes, their faces, were grim, sympathetic even. Rima was sobbing into Kukai's shoulder and Kukai, in turn, had his arm wrapped around her, his own face portraying his sorrow. I understood why. Yaya... she was like our sister, our beloved friend that no one could ever, ever replace. And she was gone.

_She left us... she left me... I loved her as my own sister, and she left me...._

"Her parents called. They think she was kidnapped. Yaya's family is pretty rich after all..." Tadase continued. "And Pepe-chan?" I asked, frightened, scared, to know the answer. Tadase shook his head. "Gone." Blunt. Uncaring. I wanted to scream, to shout, anything to rid myself of the dark, suffocating disbelief, shock and hurt that filled my body, my brain and my soul.

_No, no, no! It's not true! She would never...no...Not...true...?_

The voices of the guardians. The charas who had mysteriously come back. Ran. Miki. Su. Chasing me. Pitying me. All screaming at me.

_**"Amu-chan.." "I'm sorry, Amu." "She's not coming back." **__Gone.... __**"Amu-chan! Forgive me!" "Kidnapped." **Not coming back... **"Home from school." "We'll find her Amu-chan!" **_All whispering, whispering tauntingly...

_No... stop it.. please... please don't leave me... stop it! No! No! Stop! NO!_

"JUST STOP IT!!" Everything froze. Hot, liquid, tears gathered in my eyes, running down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. _Yaya..._ My hands were clamped over my ears, trying, trying to keep them out. To stop them from pitying me, from underestimating me. I was not a child! _Yaya left... kidnapped... missing... gone... _I hated it. I hated everything. How could they all. I was hurt, hurt so bad. _She left me..._ "Please.... please... everyone... just... just stop it!!"

I turned on my heels and ran. Running away to a place where I could be alone. Wallowing in my self-pity, alone and undisturbed. _As always..._ I ignored them, screaming for me, yelling at me to come back, yet never actually doing anything. Just watching. _Why?.... _"AMU!" Running, running, running. To a place I would not have to deal with all of this. X-eggs, Charas, Guardians. Just me, by myself, alone. _Why...am I always... so alone?..._

* * *

My feet pounded against the hot pavement in steady, loud beats. My head hung low. _Ashamed._ I was crying too, soft teardrops flying out behind me in silver droplets. _Weakness. _The many faceless people, a sea of unknown humanity... I could not see them. _No one. _Crying, crying, like the child I was. Who would have thought I was 15 years old? Ignorant to my surroundings, completely out of this world. No wonder I bashed into something. ~ Or shall I say, _**someone?**_

"Ow. That hurt you kno- _Amu?!_" My fists clutched at his shirt, my face buried in his chest, his warm, husky scent enveloping me. Comforting. Familiar. _Ikuto... _His arms wrapped around me, gently holding me to him, letting me cry into his shirt. "Amu... Amu, is something wrong?" he asked softly near my ear. I shook my head furiously, still tucked neatly into his shirt, breathing him in, afraid to let go. As if he would disappear again. As if he would leave me too. He sighed softly, resting his chin onto my head, his dark blue strands gently mingling with my pink ones. "Amu...if that were really true, you would not be clinging to me as if I were you lifeline or something," Ikuto said, his voice slightly bitter and resenting. Longing, in a way as well. "I'm not clinging," I mumbled embarrassed. "Uh huh," he nodded sarcastically, tickling me slightly, "Nor would you be crying for no reason in the middle of an alleyway," he continued. My ears prickled. "Alleyway?" I echoed, raising my head from where it was buried in Ikuto's, now slightly damp, shirt in order to look curiously around at my surroundings. Ikuto was right. I _was_ in an alleyway. Huh. I must really have been out of it thanks to Yaya being miss-

I cut myself off mid-thought, the reason why I was crying coming back to me, crashing, raging angrily, full force and unyielding, into me. My face froze, and dispare crept back over it. _Yaya...Yaya... _I trembled slightly, my body going rigid, my eyes wide and blank. _Yaya... _ Ikuto was shaking me, grabbing my shoulders, shouting my name silently. I could see his lips move, but I could not hear him. I tried to reach for him, but he was gone, disappeared, replaced by the face of my sister-figure, Yaya. I wanted to scream her name, hug her and tell her never to leave me again, that I would protect her... the way she protected me. But I could not will myself to. Tears dripped, unnoticed, down my cheeks. Yaya was smiling, her child-like face alight in happiness. "Amu-chi!" she called out joyfully, Pepe floating around near her shoulder. "Yaya... Pepe-chan... Why? Why did you leave me?" I asked softly, torn between joy and sorrow. Yaya grinned. "Follow me, Amu-chi!" she cried and ran into the dark. I reached for her. "Yaya!" I screamed. But she was gone, gone, gone again.

My world tilted, and the darkness embraced me, laughing gleefully. The last thing I remembered was falling limply into warm arms and the voice of an Angel, calling out to me urgently, worriedly. The funny thing though, was that the Angel had cat ears and a tail... then the darkness took over me and I fell, fell, fell.....

* * *

**So did you like it? Amuto in the next chappie! Review, please!! **

**~Sins Of Fate  
**


	4. The Problem

**Um...Hi? I'm back... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! KILL RACHAEL!! SHE DIDN'T BETA!!! I had actually sent it to her LAST TUESDAY (16th of June) and she still hasn't sent the beta-vertified version back to me. So if there are any mistakes or grammer problems, point it out and I will correct it! Thank you!! Oh, and the reason this is so short is because I divided the whole into 3 parts, so forgive me! On the other note, this and the oncoming chappie should have plenty of gooey fluff that I KILLED MYSELF WRITING so you better be thankful!! ;P**

**Anyway, enjoy! And please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara! Doki!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_My world tilted, and the darkness embraced me, laughing gleefully. The last thing I remembered was falling limply into warm arms and the voice of an Angel, calling out to me urgently, worriedly. The funny thing though, was that the Angel had cat ears and a tail... then the darkness took over me and I fell, fell, fell....._

I woke with a gasp, my fingers rising to cover my mouth, but stopping halfway in a mixture of shock and panic. I was not in my room. My girlishly decorated walls were gone, replaced by a simple, boyish style blue. The furniture was different too, plain and simple, but still quite tasteful, coming in shades of mahogany, whites and blacks. I did not panic, letting my 'cool and spicy' side take over, carefully sorting through my memories on why I was here. I remembered everything then; Yaya being missing, Tadase, Rima, Kukai, me running away, Ikuto, fainting.

_Ikuto..._

For some reason, I could not summon up and grief or misery for Yaya's vanishing. All I could think about was Ikuto. Was Ikuto the reason I was here? When I fainted, (To my upmost embarrassment too, fainting in front of Ikuto like that) had he taken me here? Somehow, that thought caused a delightfully warm feeling to blossom in my stomach. I was _happy_. And I had no idea why. Now more cautious than scared, I let my eyes roam about the room, this time taking in the details instead of just glancing everything through. I turned my head to the side of the bed I was closest to and nearly cried out in shock as I came face to face with a sleeping Ikuto.

The first thing I noticed was that Ikuto was very cute when he was asleep, like a big kitty-cat, with his fluffy ears and tail twitching every few seconds. The second thing I noticed was that I was very close to him. _Very_ close. I felt my face heat up in a fiery blush that was several shades darker than my bubblegum pink hair. I could feel his warm breath gently tickling my face, see the slight upward curve of his lips and his long lashes as they brushed against his cheeks, casting dark shadows across in a shaded manner.

He was so _beautiful_, so _perfect, _so_ heavenly_. Like a flawless angel blessed upon us mortal folk. I blinked. Where the **hell** did _that_ come from?! Even so... he was beautiful. There was no denying that. But something caught my eyes, a small upraised white line at the base of his neck. Frowning, I leaned closer, the tip of my head brushing against his chin, that fact going unnoticed by me, focused as I was on finding out what he had hidden. _Hidden from me..._ I could see the line clearly now, a small white scar carved onto his skin at the base of his neck. It seemed to have been quite deep to have left such a scar, and I was filled with disgust. Disgust for the one who did that to him, to my Ikuto. I blinked. _My _Ikuto? What was wrong with me?! And I seemed to be blinking a lot... I wonder if that's connected to Ikuto...? I shook my head furiously to clear my thoughts. I was drifting off topic!!

Sighing quietly, I resolved that when Ikuto woke up, I would ask him about the scar, what I was doing here and any other questions I had on my mind....If I worked up enough nerve to anyway.... Groaning, I buried my head in the nearest thing...which just happened to be Ikuto's chest. Fiery red crept up my face as I realized what I had just done on my weird spur-of-the-moment moment. _Does that even make any sense? _Oh well, it was fine so long as Ikuto did not wake up...

As if to prove my theory wrong, Ikuto shifted, his warm, lean arms holding me to him. Startled, I let out a little cry of shock as he breathed onto my neck, a smirk probably engraved onto his face. "You know **_Amu_**, if you wanted to get close to me, you should have just said so," he smirked, his lips touching my jaw lightly, causing shivers to trail down my spine.

I'm pretty sure I turned 7 different shades of red, each which rivaled a tomato, in less than a minute. There was also the problem of Ikuto's _lips _on my **damn **_jaw _making me feel like I was melting into a warm little puddle of _goo!!_

* * *

**How was that? Reviews make me happy and a happy me equals faster updates! XD**

**~Sins Of Fate**


	5. Never Ignore Blue Cats

**Hello. I'm really, really sorry that I did not update even though I promised to, but my Grandmother, who is visiting from India, got a stroke. This is the second time she got it, the first time being when she was in India. She was sent to the hospital and was released on Sat, 4th July. The doctors said that if her blood pressure went above normal, we had to take her to the hospital immediately. On Sunday morning, she was sent to the hospital again. They said the chances of her getting a third stroke are really high and that if she does get another stroke, she will not survive it. She is currently still in the hospital. **

**I am really worried about her since, as sad as that is, I prefer her over my mother and would be devastated if anything happened to her. I don't think I will be able to update in a while, at least until all this has cleared up. I am truly sorry and hope you can bear with me. Thank you.**

**PS: It's my birthday today! Happy Birthday to me! Thanks Rae-chan for being the first (and only)person except for my sister+family to wish me!! **

**~The Sins of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara! Doki!**

**Read and Review Please**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_I'm pretty sure I turned 7 different shades of red, each which rivaled a tomato, in less than a minute. There was also the problem of Ikuto's_ lips_ on my_ **damn **jaw_ making me feel like I was melting into a warm little puddle of _goo_!!_

I was dead. I was _so _**dead. **What else would I be now that I was trapped in **Ikuto's arms, **being** held **_**very very**_** tightly to him**??!! Also, he did not seem to want to let go, with his lips trailing, brushing would be a better word actually, along my jaw towards my lips and back again. Shivers trailed down my body and I trembled. My cheeks were burning and my heart was beating a mile a second, forget a minute. He smelled _heavenly_, like an exotic spice, forbidden and sweet, with a hint of danger. I could feel his warmth steeping through to me, wrapping around me like a warm blanket, comforting and familiar. I could see everything through a slight haze, my mind muddled. He was beautiful, perfect in every aspect. And I was nothing compared to him. Like a cockroach to a beautiful god. Incomparable, unimaginable. It was like being high, feeling so out of my element, controlled like a helpless puppet.

~_CHOMP~ _

Oh great, I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I had not noticed what the main focus to my problems was doing. That is, of course, until he **bit my **_**damn **_**ear**!!! Again!!I let out a cry of shock, hitting his cheek lightly on reflex, causing Ikuto to chuckle, obviously amused. I scowled at him, pouting slightly. "What was that for?!" I exclaimed, all my previous embarrassment forgotten as rage quickly replaced it. Ikuto laughed now, soft bell like chimes in the wind, free and open yet at the same time, carrying a hint of bitterness. "You should laugh more," I added. Ikuto stopped laughing and stared at me strangely.

I blushed, shaking my head furiously, my hands waving around my face, nearly smacking Ikuto again. "N-no! N-nothing l-like that! I just think that you should laugh more!!" I cried franticly, my face looking as close to a tomato as you can get. Ikuto shook his head, sighing softly. "Weirdo," he said bluntly. I nearly fell over anime style at his tone. "What did you say?!" I screamed in his ears, making him wince. "Ow." I just huffed, turning my head to the other side. "You deserved it," I said softly.

Ikuto stared at me; I could feel his graze on me. I shifted uncomfortably. His stare was _waay_ to intense for my liking. Finally, I could not take it anymore. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "You look cute when you're annoyed," Ikuto said, his famous cheshire cat grin adorning his face. I flushed. "Damn cat," I muttered quietly under my breath. He grinned wider. Then suddenly I remembered what I had wanted to ask him. I wriggled out of his grasp and sat of the edge of the bed, facing him. He looked at me curiously. I looked into his dark indigo-blue eyes, seeing the confusion swirling in them. "Ikuto, where did you get that scar?" I asked him softly.

Immediately, I wished I hadn't.

Ikuto stiffened up, his face becoming a calm void, blank and devoid of all emotion. It hurt. It really, truly, _hurt_ me. I never wanted to see him like that. I wanted to take back what I had said. It was just too painful. It reminded me of the time when Ikuto was being controlled by Easter and how much it hurt him. "Y-you don't have t-to answer that..not if you don't want to! I mean if it brings back any bad memories, I totally understand!!" Okay. I was stammering. _Awk-ward_. Ikuto shook his head, smiling slightly. _At my behavior probably... _"It's okay... I don't mind telling so long as it's _you_, Amu," he said, his dark blue bangs falling into his face and a small smile adorning his face, making him really look like a fallen angel.

I blinked. _So long as it's...me...? _What did he mean by that? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, not wanting to know where my current train of thought would lead to. Ikuto raised a slender blue brow at my obviously weird behavior. I smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassed. Briefly, it passed my mind when we had become so close, so easy around each other, not tense and cautious like before. _Before...? When was before? What is different from now, and then? What....? _I was startled out of my mindless, slightly insane thoughts by a pale, flawless hand moving in front of my eyes and I stared at Ikuto confused.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. Ikuto chuckled, using one hand to ruffle my hair, and laughing when I pouted, annoyed. "Are you going to listen, or what? Amu-_chan_?" he said, putting emphasis on the 'chan' bit, his tone slightly husky when he said my name. I flushed, my cheeks now bright red. Ikuto flicked my forehead, his face uncomfortably close to mine. "Baka Amu," he smirked. I huffed, irritated, and crossed my arms, turning my head around. "Well? Are you going to tell or what?" I muttered.

Ikuto immediately turned serious, and he nodded, slowly. _Hesitantly.... _His lips parted, taking in a deep breath. _What is wrong? What scares you? Ikuto..._

* * *

**The best birthday Present would be to Read and Review!! XP**

**~The Sins of Fate**


End file.
